La Ilusion de Vivir one shot
by SolMjTaisho
Summary: Rin vive una vida de esclava en la finca de su tia Kagura. Pero alguien llegara y le cambiara la vida.


Hola otra ves! Tengo tiempo de no publicar, pero es que no habia tenido ideas, pero se me ocurrio esto hace mucho... porfa, comenten, y me dicen que les parecio, si? Los kiero! Por cierto, este one shot, es MUY largo, asi que asegurense de que tienen tiempo para comentar!

* * *

><p>La Ilusión de Vivir<p>

— Mamá, por favor — le dijo Sesshoumaru — sabes lo ocupado que estoy. Ser presidente de nuestras empresas no es fácil y he tenido que asumir ese cargo desde que murió mi padre.

— Llevas tres años en ese puesto y todos aseguran que lo desempeñas a la perfección — dijo Irasue Taisho, su madre.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

— Me adoras, madre, y eso te obliga a creer en mí. De todos modos, estoy satisfecho con lo que hago. Al menos, trato de imitar a mi padre.

Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a su madre y le tomó las manos.

— Todavía me parece escuchar los consejos de mi padre. Quiso que fuera abogado y le hice caso. Un día dijo: "No necesitamos la empresa para vivir, porque tenemos suficiente dinero, pero muchas familias dependen de nosotros y tenemos una responsabilidad con ellas". Así fui criado, madre. Tengo una gran responsabilidad ahora que mi papá no está.

— Todo eso lo sé, hijo, pero te olvidas de tus deberes sociables. Kagura es mi única prima. Ella y su hija Kanna son nuestros parientes más cercanos y se quejan de que jamás vas a verlas a su finca.

— Sabes muy bien que tía Kagura nunca me ha sido simpática. Ni ella ni Kanna me han hecho daño, pero no las soporto. De todas maneras, para tu tranquilidad, un día de estos, iré a verlas.

Sesshoumaru miró a su madre. Era un hombre joven, de 28 años, con el pelo largo y rubio pero en la luz, parecía plateado y sus ojos dorados. Alto, muy distinguido y elegante.

— Tengo que dejarte, madre. Se me hace tarde — le dijo y la besó en el pelo.

— ¿Irás a ver a Kagura?

— Por supuesto, madre. Te lo prometo que lo haré tan pronto pueda. Ten en cuenta que la finca queda lejos.

— No pongas pretextos, Sesshoumaru, que cuando vas a una fiesta no te importa la distancia que tienes que recorrer.

— Es que en una fiesta me divierto. ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí escuchar los chismes de tía Kagura? ¿Y compartir la simplicidad de Kanna?

— Es tu deber. Eres el único hombre en la familia y debes ocuparte un poco de ellas, Sesshoumaru.

— Está bien. Iré esta tarde.

Horas después, Kagura y Kanna se hallaban sentadas en sofá de la sala de la finca, cuando una empleada les dijo que las buscaba el señor Sesshoumaru Taisho. Madre e hija se miraron.

— Kanna, ya sabes que hacer.

Kanna asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Era una muchacha alta, delgada, de pelo igual al de Sesshoumaru y ojos negros como la noche. No era fea, al contrario, era bonita, pero tenía una personalidad apagada. Las dos se pusieron de pie y salieron al encuentro de Sesshoumaru.

— Tía Kagura… Kanna… ¿Cómo están?

— Querido Sesshoumaru, nos da gusto que hayas venido a visitarnos. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no venías a vernos? ¿Lo sabes, Kanna?

— Sí, mamá. La última vez que Sesshoumaru vino fue hace un año.

— Tu madre dice que siempre estás muy ocupado. ¿Para qué trabajas tanto, Sesshoumaru? No debes de tomar las cosas tan en serio. Eres el hombre de moda en la ciudad: joven, guapo, y con una fortuna colosal. ¿Para qué te sacrificas tanto? Fíjate que Kanna trabaja sin descanso, pues se ocupa mucho de los campesinos y de sus hijos, y yo le digo: ¿es que vas a pasarte la vida haciendo obras de caridad?

Sesshoumaru esperó pacientemente a que su tía Kagura terminara de hablar, pero fue inútil, por que ella continuó:

— El otro día le dije a Kanna que debía olvidarse un poco de sus deberes e irse una temporada a la casa de ustedes, para acompañar a tu madre.

Sesshoumaru, con una sonrisa fingida respondió:

— Bueno, Kanna se aburriría muchísimo. Aquí tiene una labor social muy linda; allá, en la ciudad, no descansaría, pues la vida de allá es muy agotadora. Yo no tengo tiempo de atenderla… En fin, que es mejor que esté aquí, tía Kagura.

— Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. Voy a llamar para que nos sirvan el té.

Al instante entró una muchacha alta, delgada, vestida con una ropa sobria de mangas largas y con falda debajo de la rodilla. No se le veía más que el rostro y las manos. Sesshoumaru la miró. ¿Quién sería esa mujer que poseía los ojos verdes más lindos del mundo y la boca más seductora?

— Creo que no conoces a Rin, la sobrina de mi difunto esposo — dijo Kagura.

— No. No la conocía.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y le dio la mano. Después, Rin hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió de la sala.

— Rin es otra de nuestras obras de caridad, Sesshoumaru — le dijo Kagura — La pobrecita es tan enfermiza…

— ¿Volverás con frecuencia por aquí? — le preguntó Kanna, cambiando la conversación de su madre.

— Haré lo posible.

— Mira, mamá, he pasado las horas más largas de mi vida. La verdad es que ¡tía Kagura y Kanna son insoportables! Tu prima insinuó que quería que Kanna viniera a pasar una temporada con nosotros. Por favor, no permitas eso, si eso pasa tendría que irme lejos de aquí — le dijo Sesshoumaru a su madre.

— No exageres, hijo.

— No es exageración. No me obligues a soportarlas un día más. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan paciente con ellas, si no dependemos ni de ellas ni de nadie?

— No se trata de depender o no de ellas. Eres el único hombre en la familia. Kagura quedó viuda y es lógico que quiera sentirse respaldada por ti, cariño.

— ¿Es cierto que son caritativas?

— Creo que sí, pero a Kagura le encanta que todos sepan lo que hace, sobre todo lo que hace Kanna.

Sesshoumaru la miró asombrado.

— Mamá… ¿no deseará tu prima que Kanna y yo nos casemos?

— No lo sé. Pero Kanna es linda y es buena muchacha. Tal vez podrían formar una familia…

— ¡Mamá, por favor! A mí no me gusta Kanna. — le dijo Sesshoumaru a su madre.

— Sesshoumaru, tienes 28 años, y una gran fortuna. ¿Por qué no piensas ya en el matrimonio? Si no te gusta Kanna, entre nuestras amistades hay muchas chicas muy lindas.

— Me casaré cuando esté enamorado. Aunque no lo creas soy muy sentimental y sueño con casarme con la mujer que ame y me ame.

— Y cuando encuentres a esa mujer, te aseguro que la voy a querer muchísimo.

— Oye mamá, en casa de tía Kagura había una muchacha… creo que se llama Rin.

— Sí, es la sobrina del marido de Kagura, Naraku. Una chica enfermiza, que está bajo la tutela de mi prima hasta que cumpla 21 años. Creo que tiene 20.

Sesshoumaru no preguntó más, tomó un periódico y empezó a leerlo, olvidándose de sus parientes y de la chica que vestía con una sobriedad excesiva para su edad.

Mientras tanto en casa de Kagura, ésta le reclamó a su hija:

— Eres muy callada, Kanna. Así nunca lograrás casarte con Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Pues debes ser más expresiva, y más cariñosa, para que el se enamore de ti y te considere como una posible esposa. Tú eres rica y de una familia distinguida, todo lo que Sesshoumaru necesita para formar un hogar.

— Lo sé, pero te olvidas del AMOR.

— Mi vida, el amor llegará después, con la convivencia. Sé que tienes un enamorado, Kohaku Kazasami, pero el no tiene fortuna. Si te gustaba, ¡olvídalo!

Kanna se quedó en silencio. En ese momento, Kagura pasó la mano por una mesa y dijo enojada:

— Hoy no la han limpiado, se ve el polvo en esta mesa. ¡Yukina! — Llamó a una de las empleadas de servicio — Dile a Rin que venga inmediatamente.

Al instante Rin apareció ante ella.

— ¿Me llamabas, tía Kagura?

— Sí. Se te olvidó limpiar la mesa.

— Lo hice por la mañana.

— Sin duda te equivocaste, tiene polvo — respondió molesta.

Rin ya sabía como debía actuar y decidió disculparse.

— Lo siento. Tal vez se me olvidó.

— Hazlo ahora mismo. Eres muy descuidada, Rin.

Por la noche, cuando Rin se retiró a su cuarto, empezó a escribirle a su mejor amiga Kagome, quien había sido su amiga en el pensionado para señoritas, donde ambas habían estudiado.

"Querida Kagome: Me pediste que te escribiera lo más pronto posible, pero no me es posible enviarte e-mails, porque no tengo acceso a la computadora. Por eso te envío esta carta por correo y a escondidas. Estoy bien de salud, aunque mi tía dice que soy enclenque. Para los profesores que teníamos, yo era fuerte y sana… ahora, soy supuestamente débil… Bueno eso no importa. Todos mis sueños están estancados, esperando liberarme de mi tía dentro de un maldito año. Aquí soy una empleada más. Limpio los muebles, sirvo el té… Es algo muy duro. ¿Sabes? Estudié en el pensionado, me preparé bien… a veces me pregunto de que sirvió, si ahora… no valgo nada… Bueno, Kagome, no te preocupes por mí. Ojalá algún día pueda regresar a Francia a verte. Por favor, cuando me respondas, pon en el sobre el nombre de Jaken Ikami, quien es el chofer. No temas por mí. Estoy bien. Un abrazo, Rin"

Rin caminó hacia la casa del chofer de tu tía, Jaken, y tocó la puerta. Jaken le abrió, quien al verla, le sonrió con cariño.

— ¡Hola, Jaken!

— Señorita Rin, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

— Vengo un poco apurada para darte ésta carta. Necesito que la pongas en el correo cuando vayas a la ciudad. Por favor, que no se entere nadie de esto.

— No se preocupe.

— ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

— Con muchos dolores. Ella necesita estar algún tiempo en un lugar donde no haya humedad.

— Habla con mi tía, tal vez les de permiso para irse un tiempo.

— Usted mejor que nadie sabe que eso es imposible. Su tía nunca aceptará.

— Bueno, dale mis saludos a Hitoki.

Rin se marchó. Y Jaken cerró la puerta y escuchó la voz de su esposa.

— ¿Quién era, Jaken?

— La señorita Rin. Le dije que tenías que irte por un tiempo a un lugar sin humedad, y me dijo que le dijéramos a la señora Kagura.

— ¡Ja! La señora Kagura jamás nos ayudará, ella y su hija son inhumanas con los que trabajan en la finca, y presume hacer obras de caridad.

— Sh… no quiero que te escuchen.

Kanna estaba esperando a su madre que había ido a ver a Irasue, para pedirle que la tuvieran en su casa por una temporada. Kanna estaba loca por salir de esa finca, ojalá su tía aceptara. Escuchó que la puerta se abría. Era Kagura.

— ¿Cuándo me voy a la ciudad? — preguntó Kanna ansiosa.

— No vas a irte, porque cuando se lo insinué a Irasue, me dijo que le encantaría venir unos días a la finca. Parece que interpretó mal las cosas, pero no importa, Sesshoumaru ama a su madre y seguro vendrá a verla todos los días. Es tu oportunidad para conquistarlo, Kanna.

— Ujum… — dijo sin interés.

— ¡No me explico como has podido aceptar la invitación de mi tía Kagura! Pasarás unos días horribles, te lo aseguro.

— Hijo, lo hice por ti. ¿Qué tal te sentirías si cuando vengas de la oficina te encuentras con Kanna?

— Desesperado, y lo sabes.

— Eso fue lo que quise evitar. Ella insinuó que quería que Kanna viniera a pasar una TEMPORADA con nosotros, así que me le adelanté y le dije que me encantaría irme a pasar unos días a la finca.

— Pues recurriste a una salida muy curiosa… ¿crees que puedo evitar ir a la finca a verte?

— Espero que no lo hagas, pues lo sentiría mucho… estoy acostumbrada a verte todos los días.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

— Hoy mismo, ya tengo todo listo, el chofer me llevará.

— Bien… creo que tía Kagura se esforzará para que pases un tiempo agradable con sus chismes.

— Claro — dijo riéndose — ¡y más si pretende casarte con Kanna!

— Je, je, que gracioso… — dijo con sarcasmo.

Irasue se fue, y en unas cuantas horas llegoó a la finca. Y cuando ésta llegó, Kagura le dijo:

— Creímos que te habías arrepentido. ¿Por qué no vino a dejarte Sesshoumaru?

— Sesshoumaru está muy ocupado, tiene muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, pero no te preocupes, vendrá a verme después.

— Bien. Kanna, llama a Rin y dile que se ocupe del equipaje de Irasue, y que lo acomode en el cuarto que le hemos preparado. Espero que estés a gusto.

— Lo estaré.

En ese momento apareció Rin.

— ¿Cómo está, señora Irasue? — preguntó cortésmente.

— Bien, Rin, ¿y tú?

— Bien, gracias.

Kagura, Kanna e Irasue se fueron a la sala.

— La cena está servida, señora Kagura — dijo una empleada.

— Pasemos al comedor.

Irasue se levantó, y vio a Rin a lo lejos. Se acordó que fue Rin la que se había ocupado de su equipaje. ¿Qué papel ocupaba esa muchacha en esa casa? Cuando entraron al comedor, Rin hizo el ademán de retirarle la silla a Irasue, pero ésta la interrumpió.

— Siéntate tú, criatura.

Durante la cena, Kagura e Irasue conversaron. Kanna y Rin, guardaron silencio.

Al día siguiente, Irasue se levantó temprano. Caminó hacia la sala y vio a Rin limpiando las mesas. Irasue no le importaba lo que las personas a su alrededor hacían, pero ese detalle le llamó la atención.

— Rin.

— Buenos días, señora Irasue.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Limpiando las mesas.

— ¿Haces eso todos los días?

— Sí.

En eso, apareció Kagura.

— Pide que sirvan el desayuno, Rin. ¡Qué día más lindo!

Cuando Rin se retiró, Irasue le preguntó a Kagura.

— Oye, Kagura, ¿por qué Rin viste de manera tan rara?

— Bueno, Rin es muy débil, y tengo miedo que se resfríe. Ya sabes como son esas chicas educadas en pensionados. Se crían como cristales. Deseo que cuando se case, sepa todo tipo de trabajos referentes al cuidado de una casa. Ya le enseñé eso a Kanna, ahora me toca enseñarle a Rin.

Irasue se tranquilizó. Pensó que era importante para Kagura enseñarle todo referente al manejo de una casa. Por lo menos Kagura no era una tía tirana con Rin.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la finca por la tarde. Rin sirvió el té en el salón, nadie se fijó mucho en ella, excepto Sesshoumaru.

— "Que muchacha tan rara… tiene unos ojos verdes divinos, pero esa ropa…"

— ¿Te quedarás ésta noche, Sesshoumaru?

— Sí, tía.

— Mañana podrás cabalgar con Kanna. Te enseñará cada rincón nuestras tierras.

— Mañana me daré un baño en la piscina. Si hace tanto calor como hoy, no saldré del agua, te lo aseguro — y mirando a Kanna, preguntó — ¿Te gusta la piscina?

— No me sienta bien, Sesshoumaru.

Rin escuchó eso, y solo sonrió disimuladamente. Cuando llegó la noche, Rin le comentó a su mejor amiga Kagome en una carta:

"Kanna dice que no le sienta bien el agua. No es cierto. Es que tiene miedo a mostrarse en traje de baño. ¿Sabes lo que hago todas las noches? Cuando todos se han dormido, me pongo mi traje de baño, me escapo de mi cuarto y me meto a la piscina. Te cuento que hoy se quedó con nosotros el hijo de la señora Irasue, Sesshoumaru. Es muy atractivo, pero me parece que es un niño de mami, pues me miro como si fuera un gusanito. Claro, con la ropa que estoy obligada a usar… ¿quién no pensaría que soy un gusano? Creo que tía Kagura quiere que Kanna se case con el. Sesshoumaru tiene el pelo color… rubio, pero se ve plateado, y muy largo y ojos dorados, como dos monedas de oro. Es alto, delgado, y muy elegante… y guapo también… cuando mira parece que acaricia… Bueno, dirás que estoy con mis exageraciones. Kagome, me despido. Iré a darme un chapuzón en la piscina. Te quiero mucho, tu amiga, Rin".

Sesshoumaru dio mil vueltas en la cama. La verdad es que no se volvería a quedar en esa finca ¡nunca más! Se acercó al balcón, y contempló la naturaleza. De pronto, parpadeó. ¿No se movía algo entre las calmas aguas de la piscina? Vio que un cuerpo humano se movía de un lado a otro. ¿Quién sería? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Sesshoumaru vio salir de la piscina a una mujer. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto y el cabello largo y sedoso. No se cubrió con una toalla, simplemente te puso unas *chinelas y caminó en traje de baño. Todo estaba oscuro y cuando ella pasó cerca de la ventana, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que era Rin.

— No puede ser posible que sea la misma chica que usa ropa anticuada…

Sesshoumaru se fue a acostar, pero le fue imposible dormir bien. No se podía sacar a esa mujer de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru se levantó muy temprano y vio a Rin regando las flores.

— Buenos días, Rin.

— Buenos días.

— Hace mucho calor. ¿Te quieres bañar conmigo en la piscina? Estar solo aburre.

Rin sonrió — "Si lo hiciera, tía Kagura me mataría" — pensó.

— Lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Será en otra ocasión.

— Deja las ocupaciones para después.

— No puedo — dijo y se alejó.

Sesshoumaru no la vio el resto del día, pero pensó en ella varias veces. Estaría equivocado, ¿y no era Rin la que se bañaba en las aguas de la piscina cuando todos dormían? Y si era ella, ¿por que lo hacía a escondidas?

Cuando estuvo un rato a solas con su madre, Sesshoumaru le preguntó:

— Mamá, ¿qué significa Rin en esta casa?

— Bueno, Rin es la sobrina de Naraku, el difunto esposo de Kagura. Tengo entendido que su padre le dejó suficiente dinero para que se educara en un pensionado de Francia, pero no tiene fortuna. Kagura es su tutora hasta que Rin cumpla los 21 años. Kagura me aclaró que le estaba enseñando el manejo de una casa, por eso ella hace las labores de una empleada, Kagura espera que sepa hacerlo cuando se case.

— ¡Qué noble!

— Me parece que hablas con sarcasmo, Sesshoumaru. ¿Me equivoco?

— Olvídalo mamá, solo me gusta conocer la vida de los que me rodean, eso es todo. Voy a la ciudad por unas horas, regreso para cenar.

— Está bien, hijo.

Irasue se quedo sola, y vio a Rin cortando unas flores.

— Hola Rin. ¿Te ocupas de todas las flores que adornan la finca?

— Sí, me agrada.

— Con este calor, no deberías usar ropa tan gruesa. ¿Por que no le dices a Kagura que te de una más ligera?

— No me la dará.

— Si hicieras ejercicios, te ayudaría con tu salud.

— Tengo muy buena salud, señora Irasue.

Irasue pensó que a Rin, le hacía sufrir su debilidad física, y no insistió más. Pero la observó cuidadosamente. Su manera de moverse, y de agacharse, la fortaleza de sus piernas… Nada hacía pensar que ella era enclenque.

— ¿Te gustó la vida en el pensionado?

— Sí, mucho.

— ¿No has pensado seguir estudiando en la Universidad?

— Algún día lo haré.

— ¿Tienes amigas?

— En Francia sí, allí vive mi mejor amiga. Pero aquí, no. Discúlpeme, tengo que poner las flores en los jarrones.

— Llámame Irasue, por favor.

— Gracias, Irasue.

Horas después, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la finca, Kagura le dijo:

— No vamos a cenar todavía, ¿por qué no das un paseo con Kanna?

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su asiento y caminó al lado de Kanna.

— Hacen una buena pareja — dijo Kagura.

Irasue parpadeó 2 veces. Ahora si estaba segura de cuales eran las intenciones de su prima.

— Sesshoumaru y Kanna harían un buen matrimonio, Irasue, ¿no crees?

— Bueno, Kagura, tienen que enamorarse primero. El amor es…

— Yo me casé por conveniencia y fui muy feliz.

— Pues yo me casé por amor y también fui muy feliz. Pero dejemos eso, Kagura. Sesshoumaru es quien decidirá su futuro, y su esposa. Yo aceptare a la mujer que él quiera como esposa. Incluso si quiere casarse con Rin.

— Jajaja… que chistosa eres… vamos a tomar algo.

Rin recibió una carta de Kagome y sonrió. Cuando la leyó, pensó mucho en su amiga, quien estaba indignada ante la actitud de Kagura. La carta también decía que podía irse a vivir con ella a Francia. No, no se iría. Esperaría a cumplir 21 años y después, nada ni nadie le quitaría su libertad.

Rin esperó a que todos se fueran a dormir para ir a nadar. El calor era insoportable y ese era su único momento que la conectaba con su vida en el pensionado. ¡Bendita piscina!

Rin se metió a la piscina. Nadie la observaba. Al menos eso creía ella, pues Sesshoumaru estaba oculto en su balcón. Todo el día había sentido curiosidad por volver a ver a la preciosa mujer que nadaba en la piscina todas las noches, cuando todos dormían. Miró que Rin nadaba bajo el agua con estilo. Impresionado se acercó en silencio y cauteloso sin que ella lo viera.

— "Tía Kagura dijo que ella era débil. ¡Qué absurdo!"

Ajena a los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru siguió nadando. Un rato después, salió de la piscina.

— Buenas noches, Rin — dijo Sesshoumaru cuando se iba a marchar.

La chica no supo que decir. En ese momento se quedó paralizada.

— ¿No crees que para tu salud "TAN DEBIL" éste baño podría ser perjudicial?

— Estoy perfectamente bien de salud.

Rin no se movió. En ese momento, lo único que la cubría era el traje de baño, se diría que estaba desafiando a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru la miro de arriba abajo. Rin era muy hermosa. Su cuerpo esbelto y bien tonificado, sus ojos verdes sumamente hermosos, y su boca muy sensual… En ese instante tuvo deseos de besarla y se asusto.

— "¿Qué locuras estoy pensando?" — Pensó Sesshoumaru y sacudió la cabeza — No creo que a tía Kagura le gustaría saber que nadas todas las noches, en las aguas cristalinas de la piscina.

— Y espero que no lo sepa…

— No te preocupes… no lo sabrá. Pero ahora vete a tu cuarto, Rin.

Rin corrió sin decir ninguna palabra. Al llegar a su cuarto le escribió una carta a Kagome.

"¡Sesshoumaru me descubrió! Me miró de una manera… ¡Ay! ¡Me quería desnudar con la mirada! ¿Sabes? No quiero saber que pasara si tía Kagura se da cuenta que me meto a la piscina por las noches. ¿¡Qué ocurriría si por el contrario, si Irasue y Sesshoumaru se dan cuenta que tía Kagura no es una buena persona! ¡Me haría la vida imposible! Por primera vez me siento desconsolada y perdida… Tu amiga que te quiere, Rin."

Cerró el sobre y se fue a dormir. Pero no durmió bien. Se levanto temprano y le llevo la carta a Jaken, le preguntó por Hitoki, pero seguía igual de mal. Necesitaba irse a un lugar menos húmedo. Les dijo que cuando trabajara, se los llevaría con ella. Al salir de la casa se encontró con Sesshoumaru.

— "¡Ay no! ¿Habrá escuchado mi conversación con Jaken?"

— ¿Qué le pasa a la esposa del chofer, Rin?

— Pues…

— Por favor, dímelo. No pareces la misma chica de anoche. Ayer me mirabas desafiante y segura. Ahora te veo tímida. No temas, Rin. Todo entre nosotros será un secreto, te lo prometo.

— No creo que bañarse en la piscina por las noches, sea pecado mortal. Si quieres decírselo a tía Kagura…

— Por favor, Rin. Confía en mí.

Rin lo miró y salió corriendo. No quería hacerle confidencias a Sesshoumaru.

Mientras manejaba, Sesshoumaru iba pensando… Le gustaría ver a Rin en otro ambiente… con otra ropa. Se le ocurrió una idea… Le había dicho a su madre que no regresaría a la finca, pero sí lo haría. Por la noche, cuando nadie lo esperaba, Sesshoumaru llegó. Kanna lo recibió.

— Sesshoumaru, que da gusto que vengas con tanta frecuencia.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre?

— En la sala.

— Voy a saludarla.

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin de lejos y fingiendo indiferencia le preguntó:

— ¿Qué dicen los médicos de tu prima Rin?

— Bueno, que es muy débil.

— ¿No le aconsejaron hacer deportes?

— No… creo que se moriría. Mi mamá la cuida mucho.

Sesshoumaru entró a la sala con Kanna.

— Querido sobrino. Me alegra que te haya gustado venir con frecuencia a la finca. No te esperábamos.

— Sí. De buena gana me daría un baño en la piscina. ¿Nadie la usa?

— No, nadie.

— ¿No se baña tu sobrina Rin?

— ¿Rin en el agua? Hijo mío, se quedaría en ella. ¿No ves lo débil que está?

Sesshoumaru no contestó.

Se habían retirado ya y Sesshoumaru decidió ir a hablar con su madre a solas.

— Quiero contarte algo madre…

Sesshoumaru le contó que había visto a Rin en la piscina, la conversación que ésta tuvo con Jaken… En fin, todo lo que lo inquietaba.

— ¿Qué opinas de lo que te conté, mamá?

— No sé… Me has contado cosas que me desagradan. ¿Qué interés puede tener Kagura en Rin? Rin no tiene fortuna y Kagura es millonaria. Siempre habla de que es caritativa y me cuentas que la esposa del chofer está enferma… no sé… Estoy confundida.

— Tal ves Kagura tema de que Rin opaque a su hija. Por eso la trata como una empleada. Por que eso es esa muchacha en ésta casa. En los pensionados para señoritas les enseñan de todo, inclusive idiomas.

— Lo sé Sesshoumaru. Bueno, a mí también me extrañó que Rin hiciera todo en esta casa… Pero lo que más me extraña, es que te preocupes tanto por ella.

— Es que… ¡Odio las injusticias!

— Aun así, es una injusticia que no nos incumbe.

— Debemos combatir toda injusticia. ¿No puedes pedirle a tía Kagura que te ceda a Rin como señorita de compañía durante una temporada?

— Estás loco, Sesshoumaru. Sabes que ella no aceptará jamás. Insisto, ¿por que te preocupas tanto por ella?

— Considero que ayudarla es una buena obra de caridad.

— Veré que puedo hacer.

Irasue caminó hacia la terraza y vio que Rin estaba sola regando las plantas. Irasue la observó en silencio. Le parecía mentira que Kagura actuara de esa manera.

— Rin…

— Buenos días, señora.

— Te pedí que me llamaras Irasue.

— Discúlpeme.

— ¿No te aburres aquí? Llevas una vida monótona.

— No es diferente a la del pensionado.

— ¿Te gustaría viajar?

— Sí, claro.

— Le pediré a Kagura que te permita acompañarme en un viaje.

— No lo permitirá.

— Por… tu salud.

Rin la miro rápidamente. En sus ojos hubo un destello de rebeldía. ¿Acaso Sesshoumaru le había dicho que…?

— Sí. Por mi salud.

En ese momento llegó Kagura y Rin se alejó de ahí.

Al anochecer, Sesshoumaru estaba escondido en su balcón, esperando que su sirena nocturna, saliera a nadar. Pero esa noche, no lo hizo.

— Soy un tonto — dijo en voz baja — No sé por que rayos me siento obsesionado con esa muchacha.

Sesshoumaru se fue a acostar y se levantó temprano para irse a la oficina. Cuando iba manejando, vio a lo lejos a Rin sentada bajo un árbol de sakura, y se detuvo. Bajó de su camioneta y le dijo:

— Rin, me sentaré a tu lado.

— Llegarás tarde a tu oficina.

— Soy mi propio jefe. ¿Por que no fuiste a nadar? Te estuve esperando y me sentí defraudado al no verte.

— Lo siento.

— Rin, me gustaría que me consideraras tu amigo, que confíes en mí. ¿No tienes alguna confidencia que hacerme?

— Déjame en paz, por Kami. Dentro de unos meses cumpliré 21 años y me iré de aquí para siempre. ¿Para que quieres mi amistad?

— No lo sé — le dijo con sinceridad — Pero desde que te vi en la piscina, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Rin se levantó con rapidez e iba a marcharse, Ted la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Fue un momento íntimo entre ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, Sesshoumaru la beso, primero con ternura, y después con pasión.

Rin lo miró asustada y salió corriendo.

— "Tengo que serenarme…" — pensó ella — "Sesshoumaru me besó… Mi primer beso… ¿Por qué? ¿Será que le gusto o solo represento una curiosidad para él? No sé por que tuvo que inquietarme de esta manera".

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó muy temprano y se fue a la cocina. Todos dormían, menos las empleadas. Rin, creyendo que nadie la miraba, tomó una cesta con comida, y salió. Irasue, inquieta por lo que su hijo le dijo, decidió seguir a Rin. Vio que entraba a la casita del Jaken. Se acercó más para poder escuchar lo que hablaban.

— Te traje todo lo que pude, Hitoki. Para que lo repartas entre todos.

— No se que será de nosotros el día que usted vaya de aquí. Todos los pobres de aquí han sido empleados en la casa. Pero cuando la señora Kagura vio ya se hacían viejos y se enfermaban, los despidió a todos sin consideración. Algún día nos tocará a nosotros.

— Lo que pasa es que siempre vivió así y no concibe que los demás tengan necesidades.

— Y con usted, señorita? ¿No se porta mal con usted? ¿No es doloroso que todos sus amigos piensen que es una enclenque?

— No hablemos de eso, por favor.

— Discúlpeme.

— Algún día… cuando me vaya y pueda trabajar, te llevaré conmigo. Jaken, tú y yo nos iremos juntos y te sentirás mejor.

Irasue pensó que ya había escuchado suficiente. Cuando llegó a la casa, fue directamente a su cuarto. Sesshoumaru tenía razón. Kagura cometía muchas injusticias, no solo con Rin. Por la tarde, a las cinco, estaban en la sala, y Rin servía el té.

— ¿Sesshoumaru vendrá hoy, tía Irasue? — preguntó Kanna.

— No sé. Tiene mucho trabajo.

Sesshoumaru no llegó esa noche y Rin se sintió triste.

— ¡Es absurdo! No puedo enamorarme de Sesshoumaru. El hecho de que me haya besado no quiere decir nada… no significa nada para él.

Al día siguiente cuando Irasue se levantó, caminó hacia el jardín, y vio a Rin con los ojos enrojecidos y apagados.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Rin?

Rin iba a guardar silencio, pero no pudo más.

— Hoy mi tía despidió a Jaken y a Hitoki por que Hitoki está enferma y Jaken le pidió a tía Kagura unos días para llevarla a un lugar menos húmedo.

— ¿Los despidió? No puede ser. En mi familia nunca se despidió a nadie porque fuera viejo o enfermo.

— Pues aquí sí lo hacen.

Rin se fue rápido de ahí. No quería seguir la conversación y decir lo que deseaba seguir callando.

— Kagura. — la llamó cuando la vio.

— Estoy muy disgustada. Detesto las mentiras. Hoy tuve que despedir a Jaken. El fresco quería llevarse a su mujer de vacaciones.

— Dicen que Hitoki está enferma.

— Mentiras. Hoy buscaré a otro chofer.

— Ya lo sabes todo. Kagura es una mala mujer que abusa de todos. No me interesó quedarme ni un minuto más en esa casa. Por eso regresé.

— ¡Pero dejaste a Rin en la boca del lobo!

— Sesshoumaru, ¿por qué tanto interés por ella?

— Por que aunque lo creas absurdo, me he enamorado de ella.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! Pero si apenas la conoces.

— Sí, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

— Por Kami… El amor te ha entrado muy dentro y se que serás capaz de todo por Rin.

— Tanto, que voy a buscar a Jaken y a su esposa para que vengan a trabajar con nosotros. Sé que Rin los quiere mucho. Después voy a ir a hablar con ella. Si ella me acepta, nos casaremos lo más pronto posible.

— ¿No es un poco precipitado?

— No, mamá. ¿Acaso no deseas que me case y tenga hijos? Pues ésta es la mujer que quiero a mi lado, a la que he elegido para compartir mi vida. Ojalá y me acepte. Bueno, me voy mamá, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Te veré después.

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru se fue muy temprano a la finca. Sabía donde encontrar a Rin… debajo del árbol donde él la besó por primera vez.

— Rin…

— Tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

— Vine a verte. Quería decirte que no he dejado de pensar un segundo en ti.

— Tengo que irme, ya es tarde.

— Rin… ¿me estás rechazando?

¿Rechazarlo? No, eso nunca.

— No te rechazo, Sesshoumaru… Nunca podría hacerlo.

— Quiero hablar contigo seriamente. Sé todo lo que pasa en ésta casa. Sé que vives resignada, esperando cumplir 21 años para marcharte de aquí. También sé que ayudas a los empleados de la finca.

— Cállate, Sesshoumaru, por favor.

— Quiero casarme contigo… Rin… esa es la verdad. Pero no deseo esperar, ni voy a permitir que Kagura te maltrate y te humille mas. Si me aceptas, si me amas como yo a ti, nos casaremos lo más pronto posible.

— Sesshoumaru… — Rin empezó a llorar — No es posible lo que me pides… Tía Kagura jamás lo permitirá.

— Solo dime algo, Rin… ¿me amas?

— Claro que sí Sesshoumaru… Pero luchaba para no pensar en ti… para mi eras inalcanzable.

— Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Ayer hable con Miroku, un amigo mío, es sacerdote, aunque está casado con Sango… él esta dispuesto a casarnos aunque Kagura no nos de el consentimiento.

— Sí quiero… ¿Por que lo haces? ¿Por lástima?

— No, Rin. ¡Lo hago por que me enamoré perdidamente de ti!

— Pero me conoces desde hace poco…

— Yo tampoco lo sé… pero a tu lado he perdido un poco del juicio — dijo Sesshoumaru y se echó a reír.

Se miraron unos minutos en silencio. Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente y la beso. Rin, estremecida de pasión, correspondió de una forma sensual al beso.

— Rin… Ansío el momento de hacerte el amor.

— Yo también…

— Escucha, mañana vendré con mi madre y hablaremos con tía Kagura.

— ¿Y si se opone a nuestro matrimonio?

— No se opondrá, mi amor…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— No se opondrá.

— ¡Lo otro! ¡Después de eso!

— ¿Mi amor?

— ¡Kya! ¡Te amo! — dijo abalanzándose sobre él — Tengo miedo… — dijo después.

— ¿Por qué? Estoy a tu lado. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Pero dime algo que me ha causado curiosidad e inquietud. ¿Por qué tía Kagura se ha comportado de esa manera contigo? ¿Por qué hizo que te vistieras de esa manera?

— Un día, yo estaba debajo de la terraza, y escuché hablar a mi tía con Kanna. Ella le dijo a su hija: "Rin es demasiado bella… Se fijarán más en ella que en ti, y tenemos que evitarlo, hasta que se vaya o te cases". Fue algo doloroso para mi, pero aun así, acepté sus imposiciones, sin rebelarme. No quería que por mi culpa, Kanna no se casara.

— Te entiendo… Pero eso pertenece al pasado.

— Sesshoumaru… tengo una amiga en Francia, Kagome, que conoce toda mi vida. Voy a escribirle lo que me ha sucedido. Ella es como mi hermana.

— No le escribas. Llámala por teléfono, toma mi celular.

— Gracias… mi amor.

Sesshoumaru solo sonrió.

— ¡Hola Kagome!

— ¡¿Rin? ¡¿Eres tú?

— Sí! Bueno… ¿te acuerdas que te escribí sobre Sesshoumaru?

— Sí, ¿que paso con él?

— Nada… solo me pidió matrimonio… — dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¡Kya! ¿¡De verdad!

— ¡Síí!

— ¿Y cuando se casan?

— Lo mas pronto posible… Él vendrá a hablar con tía Kagura.

— Me alegro por ti amiga. Espero que sean felices.

— Gracias.

— Rin, amiga.. No dejes escapar la felicidad, que a veces la vida solo pone pocas oportunidades… y esas pocas…

— Hay que aprovecharlas — dijo finalizando la oración.

— Avísame cuando será la boda para estar presente… con mi novio.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Sí, tengo novio desde hace mucho.

— ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!

— Porque estabas pasando un rato súper mal, y yo no quería estar feliz, mientras tu estabas pasándola mal.

— Bueno, pero aun así, pudiste haberme contado…

— Perdón.

— Bueno no importa… ¿quién es el afortunado?

— Se llama InuYasha Kazumi.

— Uu… Bueno, ya sabes que para tu boda tengo que ser ¡la madrina!

— No lo dudes.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Sesshoumaru le tomó la mano y le dijo:

— Prepara tus cosas… que mañana será un gran día. Te lo aseguro, Rin.

Irasue y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la finca muy temprano. Kagura acababa de levantarse y se extrañó al verlos, pero se sintió feliz… Quizás llegaban a pedirle la mano de Kanna. ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Qué alegría verlos de nuevo! Imagino que extrañan la vida de la finca.

— ¿Cómo estás, Kagura? — dijo Irasue — vinimos a hablar contigo.

— Encantada, prima. Siéntense, por favor. Rin — llamó — Tráenos té.

Rin miró a Sesshoumaru y sonrió.

— Tía Kagura, hemos venido a hablar rápidamente, porque tenemos que irnos — le dijo Sesshoumaru.

— No, Sesshoumaru, no te puedes ir tan temprano, que Kanna no se ha levantado.

— Es que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes de salir de viaje.

— ¿Viaje de negocios?

— No, de placer. Voy a casarme mañana mismo y me iré de luna de miel.

Kagura palideció. ¿Qué significaban las palabras de Sesshoumaru?

— No sabía que tenías novia.

— Pues sí la tengo, y estoy muy enamorado de ella.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su asiento, se puso a la par de Rin, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

— Rin es mi novia y voy a casarme con ella mañana mismo. Todo está listo para la boda.

— Sesshoumaru… Rin no puede hacer nada sin mi autorización — dijo Kagura en voz baja.

— Espero que no te opongas. Sé que quieres a Rin y que quieres que sea feliz a mi lado — le dijo con ironía.

— Nunca tendrás hijos fuertes con ella.

— Me conformo que sean fuertes de espíritu como ella.

— Bien, Sesshoumaru — dijo Kagura controlándose. Prepara la boda y ven mañana por Rin. Iremos todos.

— No, Kagura. — dijo Irasue con firmeza — Rin se va ahora conmigo. Tengo que comprarle un ajuar completo, con ropa moderna, apropiada para su edad… la tuya, querida… ya sabemos que era para protegerla de su "debilidad".

— Antes de que se vayan… dime algo Sesshoumaru… ¿desde cuando tienen una relación? Yo no los había visto hablando juntos… ¿Acaso Rin se metía a tu cuarto?

— No digas estupideces, tía Kagura, Rin puede que no tenga fortuna… pero es decente. Y no, no lo hacía. La primera vez que me fije en ella, fue en la piscina, de madrugada. Ella salía a nadar.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Yo te cuidaba tanto…

— Pues ya ves, Kagura, no era necesario tanto cuido. -dijo Irasue

Cuando se iban a marchar, Sesshoumaru le dio un beso a Rin.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto tía, contrataré a Jaken para que fuera el chofer de mi esposa. Como lo despediste, espero que no te moleste que ahora trabaje para mi. Hitoki estará en la casa.

Ellos se fueron y Kagura se quedo roja de rabia. Todo le había salido mal.

— ¿Qué pasa, madre? — dijo Kanna quien entraba en ese momento.

— Sesshoumaru… el muy tonto se casara con Rin.

— Madre si no podré casarme con Sesshoumaru, ¿por qué no me permites que lo haga con Kohaku? No tiene fortuna pero el me ama.

Kagura la miró en silencio.

— Bien, cásate con quien quieras… total, quiero que seas feliz.

Atrás quedaban Irasue, el notario y el padre Miroku (jejeje…) Sesshoumaru y Rin se habían casado y se iban a Francia de luna de miel. Como no dio tiempo de que Kagome e InuYasha llegaran a la boda, Sesshoumaru le prometió a Rin que la llevaría a ver a su amiga.

— Espero hacerte feliz, Rin…

— Lo seré, Sesshoumaru… Gracias a ti, recupere la ilusión de vivir. Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Fin.


End file.
